


Without a Trace

by chihaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chihaaa/pseuds/chihaaa
Summary: Kuroo-san, seandainya kau bisa mendengarku, apakah menurutmu menghilang tanpa jejak itu beradab?





	Without a Trace

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by otpdisaster:  
>  _Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out._

_Tanpa jejak._

Begitulah caramu menghilang, caramu _meninggalkanku_. Aku tidak yakin berapa ribu langkah yang sudah kau ambil untuk mendekatiku, demi mendapatkan perhatian dan pengakuan dariku. Seluruh jejak itu terekam jelas dalam ingatan – saat kau mencoba menaiki _skateboard_ lalu terjatuh, saat kau sengaja menyembunyikan kacamata yang kulepas lalu berpura-pura menemukannya di suatu tempat, saat kau menghajar seseorang yang mencoba mencuri dompetku, dan masih banyak lagi jejak yang kau tinggalkan demi mendapat perhatianku semata.

Tapi kau benar-benar menghapus jejak saat meninggalkanku.

Kuroo-san, seandainya kau bisa mendengarku, apakah menurutmu menghilang tanpa jejak itu beradab?

.

.

Aku membuka mata untuk yang kesekian kali malam itu. Berkali-kali mencoba untuk tertidur, namun pikiranku terus terasa terganggu. Sejujurnya aku merasa gugup karena pertunjukan piano perdanaku akan dilangsukan esok hari. Bukannya tidak yakin dengan diri sendiri, hanya saja seorang profesional pun bisa saja merasa gugup, bukankah itu hal yang manusiawi?

Karena itulah aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, melirik sekilas pada jam yang menunjukkan pukul 1 malam, dan bergerak menuju piano yang sengaja kutaruh di dalam kamar.

_“Oh, jadi kau seorang pianis?”_

Pertanyaan itu melintas saat aku membuka tutup pianonya, teringat kembali akan ekpresi _wajahnya_ yang takjub saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Hari itu kami memutuskan untuk mengobrol setelah ia menangkap pencuri dompetku, lalu menghajarnya habis-habisan di tempat. Meski saat itu hari sudah gelap dan jalanan sudah sepi, mereka tetap saja berakhir di kantor polisi untuk diinterogasi.

Lucu sekali. Aku sudah tahu kalau ia berpura-pura bodoh, berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau aku adalah seorang pianis. Faktanya orang ini sudah lama mengamatiku, namun aku terus mengabaikannya. Setelah insiden pencurian dompet itu, aku tidak bisa lagi mengabaikannya, dan memutuskan untuk mentraktirnya makan siang di suatu tempat.

Tapi itu adalah tiga tahun yang lalu, saat kami mulai mengenal satu sama lain.

Hubungan kami berjalan baik, sangat baik. Mungkin _terlalu baik_ hingga aku khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terduga. Aku tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi, namun bayangan akan hal buruk tiba-tiba membuatku gelisah.

Jemariku mengambang di atas tuts. Sebuah alunan melodi terbayang dalam benakku. Aku menarik nafas dan mulai memainkan melodi tersebut.

Mengapa melodi ini terdengar begitu menyedihkan?

Malam pun semakin larut, sama sepertiku yang kian larut dalam melodiku sendiri. Bukan lagu ini yang kuinginkan. Bukan melodi seperti ini yang ingin kudengar. Tapi hatiku terus menjerit, memberontak, menciptakan nada-nada pilu. Perasaanku kian buruk saat kuingat sosok itu, seolah aku sedang memainkan lagu yang menyedihkan untuknya.

Ada apa denganku?

Aku berhenti saat mataku menangkap cahaya yang memancar dari layar ponsel, disusul dengan suara getar yang menandakan panggilan masuk. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera berlari menghampiri ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Hanya ada satu orang yang akan menelponku di jam-jam seperti ini. Hanya satu orang yang berani melakukannya. Jika firasatku benar, itu pasti...

Saat namanya terpancar di layar ponselku, sejenak aku berpikir untuk tidak menjawab panggilannya. Baru saja aku mendapat firasat buruk, lalu ia menelponku di saat-saat begini, terasa seperti sebuah kebetulan yang janggal.

Namun aku ingin mendengar suaranya, menyapanya, dan menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja.

“Kuroo-san?” Kuputuskan untuk menjawab. Entah mengapa suaraku menjadi serak.

_“Kei? Syukurlah kau mengangkat teleponnya...”_

Aku mendengar suara hujan di ujung telepon, hujan yang amat deras, yang mana tidak terjadi di tempatku berada.

_“Apa aku membangunkanmu?”_

“Tidak... aku belum tidur.”

_“Ada apa? Apa kau tidak bisa tidur karena besok adalah pertunjukan solomu?”_

Ia terkekeh pelan. Apa yang ia katakan memang ada benarnya, tapi, “Bukan, bukan itu...”

_“Lalu?”_

“Aku – hanya sedang memikirkanmu.”

_“Oh, ya? Apa sekarang kau mencoba merayuku dengan kata-kata manis?”_

“Tidak... aku benar-benar memikirkanmu. Apa di sana sedang hujan deras, Kuroo-san?”

_“Ah, benar. Cuacanya dingin sekali, aku sampai menggigil kedinginan.”_

“Apa... kau baik-baik saja? Di mana kau sekarang?”

_“Hm? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku di rumah, berlindung dengan selimut berlapis-lapis. Kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama saat hujannya sampai di tempatmu.”_

_Ia berbohong_. Itu adalah kebohongan paling buruk yang pernah kudengar. Jelas sekali ia tidak sedang di rumah. Jelas sekali ia sedang berada di luar sana, di suatu jalanan, hujan deras mengguyur dan meredam suara di sekitarnya.   _Ia tidak sedang berteduh_ , aku tahu itu.

Tapi tetap saja...

“Berapa... berapa lapis selimut yang kau gunakan?”

_“Hmm, lima? Enam?”_

_Enam?_ Bahkan ia masih bisa berbohong seperti itu saat aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Namun otakku memaksa untuk percaya pada kebohongannya, berpura-pura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, seolah _tidak akan_ terjadi apa-apa.

_“Oh, aku hampir lupa. Se- semoga pertunjukan pianomu berjalan lancar, Kei.”_

Kusadari suaranya bergetar, tapi bodohnya aku–

“Kau harus datang besok.”

Ia tertawa di sela-sela suaranya yang semakin serak. _“T-tentu. Tapi aku akan sedikit terlambat...”_

Mendengar suaranya bergetar seperti itu, tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. _Terlambat?_   Ia bahkan tidak menjelaskan mengapa ia harus terlambat. Aku terdiam sejenak, memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur permainan yang sedang ia mainkan.

_“Kei? Kau masih di sana?”_

Aku menarik nafas, mengatur suara agar terdengar normal. “Ya, aku masih mendengarmu.”

Keheningan itu kembali. Tiada satupun dari kami yang berbicara selama beberapa saat, seolah kami memang membutuhkannya. Aku bertanya-tanya untuk apa ia berbohong sekarang. Di sisi lain aku serasa tidak mau tahu tentang kebenarannya. Terlalu takut jika kebenaran itu akan menyakitiku.

Namun ia segera memecah keheningan dengan kalimat yang mengejutkanku.

_“Kei... aku mencintaimu.”_

Aku menahan nafas. Suara itu berubah, terdengar begitu halus, terasa seperti angin musim semi yang berhembus lembut di telingaku. Ia sudah sangat sering mengucapkannya, tetapi baru kali ini kurasakan luapan emosi pada suaranya. Nafasku mendadak tercekat saat ia mengulangi kata-kata tersebut.

_“Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu...”_

Pandanganku menjadi kabur terhalang air mata. Aku mencengkeram kuat pada ponsel, bersusah payah mengatur nafas. Aku tidak mau bersuara, tidak ingin ia tahu kalau perkataannya telah membuatku tampak seperti orang cengeng.

_“Tidak peduli seberapa banyak aku mengucapkan ini, aku tetap ingin mengucapkannya berkali-kali... agar kau percaya kalau aku... ugh!”_

“Kuroo-san?!” Aku setengah berteriak saat ia mulai kesusahan bicara. Kepanikan menjalar di setiap inci tubuhku, bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikannya?

_“Jangan khawatir... aku baik-baik saja. Selama kau percaya padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja...”_

“Dimana kau sekarang? Berhenti berbohong dan katakan padaku yang sebenarnya!”

Ia mulai terengah-engah, seperti kesulitan bernafas. Firasat burukku benar-benar terjadi. Hal yang paling kutakutkan terjadi. Mengapa takdir bermain sangat kejam? Aku bergegas keluar rumah, tidak mempedulikan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Aku harus segera menemukannya.

“Kuroo-san, jawab aku!”

_“Aku mencintaimu, Kei... percayalah padaku...”_

Aku mulai berlari.  Saat kulihat ke arah langit, meski dengan pandanganku yang masih kabur karena air mata, langit itu terlihat cerah. Cerah tanpa awan. Hanya bintang bertaburan tanpa bulan. Namun suara hujan deras itu masih terdengar di ujung sana.

“Kuroo-san, aku mohon katakan dengan jujur, kau tidak sedang berada di Tokyo, kan?!”

_“Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Mengapa sulit sekali mempercayaiku...”_

“Berhentilah bicara omong kosong...” isak tangis itu tidak dapat kubendung lagi. Kali ini kubiarkan ia mendengarnya. Kubiarkan ia menyadari bahwa aku sudah berhenti memainkan permainannya, berhenti mempercayai kebohongannya.

_“Aku mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu...”_

_Tuhan, kumohon hentikan waktu sekarang juga._

_“Namun aku tidak memaksamu untuk terus mencintaiku... k-karena...”_

_Tuhan, aku mohon–_

_“Karena aku... akan mengingkari janjiku mulai sekarang.”_

Kaki yang membawaku mulai goyah, beban yang kurasakan semakin berat.

_“Aku tidak akan datang.”_

Langkahku terhenti. Mencoba memutar ulang perkataannya yang begitu menyakitkan.

_“Kei... mengapa... cahaya bulan begitu terang malam ini?”_

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu setelah percakapan kami berakhir. Ia tidak pernah lagi menghubungiku.

Faktanya, ia dinyatakan menghilang. Ia tidak ditemukan di kediamannya, maupun di tempat kerjanya. Selama tiga hari ponselku dibanjiri dengan panggilan, mereka terus menanyakan padaku di mana keberadaan Kuroo. Namun aku tidak menceritakan tentang percakapan kami terakhir kali, dan terpaksa berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa kami bertengkar dan aku tidak tahu di mana ia sekarang.

Namun aku tetap melanjutkan hidup, bersikap seperti biasa, dan tidak berharap lebih.

Aku telah berhenti mengharapkan sesuatu. Semakin kau berharap, semakin kau dikecewakan. Jika ia benar-benar ditemukan, aku hanya tidak mau mendengar kabar terburuk. Biarlah waktu yang memberi jawaban.

Meski sebenarnya aku tidak mengharap jawaban.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, kabar buruk itu datang meski aku tidak memintanya.

Ponselku bergetar, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Jantungku mengubah tempo detaknya saat nama itu kembali muncul di layar. Nafasku menjadi tidak beraturan, sendi tubuhku terasa lemas. Dengan tangan bergetar, aku menjawab panggilan tersebut.

“Kuroo... san?” ucapku penuh keraguan.

_“Maaf, apa Anda mengenal pemilik ponsel ini?”_

.

.

 

_You detach from your fragile consciousness,_

_And slowly, without sounding a footstep,_

_Turn to ash and disperse – just like that, just like that, without a trace_

_Afterwards, the feeling I’m familiar with is unfairness that comes from helplessness_

 

.

.

Setelah mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh polisi itu, aku menjadi tersadar akan sesuatu. Kuroo-san pernah berkata padaku, “ _Lebih baik membuat seseorang salah paham daripada mengatakan kejujuran yang dapat menyakiti hatinya.”_

Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksudnya.

Ia tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tidak ada perpisahan di antara kita. Ia mencoba membuatku salah paham dengan terus mengatakan ‘aku mencintaimu’ lalu mengingkari janjinya untuk datang ke pertunjukan dan tidak pernah menemuiku lagi.

Ia berharap aku membencinya, agar saat ia pergi, aku tidak akan merasa terbebani.

_Kuroo-san, mengapa kau bisa begitu bodoh dan egois?_

Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa membencinya. Tiada lagi masa depan di antara kami. Masa depanku dengannya sudah mati. Ia telah runtuh, seperti tebing yang terkikis ombak, tenggelam dan lenyap.

Ia berniat meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa jejak, namun ia masih meninggalkan ponsel tak jauh dari tempat ia ditemukan. Seluruh kontak, seluruh memori tentang kami berdua yang tersimpan dalam ponsel sudah lenyap tak tersisa. Hanya nomorku yang masih tercatat dalam riwayat panggilan, meski ia sudah menghapus seluruh kontak yang ada.

Aku mengamati ponsel hitam yang masih meninggalkan bercak darah pada permukaannya.

Lagi-lagi nafasku tercekat. Serasa ada simpul mati yang mengikat tenggorokanku, memaksa air mata untuk keluar dan keluar. Aku lelah menangis, tapi ini semua salahmu. Kaulah yang tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang keluargamu, di mana kampung halamanmu, dan apa yang kau kerjakan selain menjadi pengajar di panti asuhan.

Kau yang tidak pernah memberitahuku siapa _identitasmu_ yang sebenarnya, hingga kau mati dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah kuterima seumur hidupku. Tersiksa seorang diri, putus asa, tanpa seorang pun yang menolong. Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana kau disemayamkan, menyedihkan bukan? Seolah takdir ingin menghapus jejakmu, berniat memisahkanmu dariku.

Namun aku akan terus berdoa. Aku akan terus berharap bahwa di manapun kau berada, itu adalah tempat yang lebih baik.

Karena hanya aku yang bisa mencintaimu dan mendoakanmu dengan tulus lebih dari siapapun.

.

.

_Holding your breath through motionless seasons, you, who waited for help, face nothingness_

_My withered poem already unheard, cries without its receiver_

_Without a trace._

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> "Apaan sih thor drama banget jijay"  
> Oh iya dooong, author kan sukanya nonton drama koreang //digiles
> 
> Hai cinta-cintakuuu, saya kembali dengan membawa garam untuk ditabur di atas luka yesss :D  
> Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari prompt dari tumblr otpdisaster yang kebetulan saya share di fb trus malah bikin heboh sendiri that everyone starts making a fic based on it lol //toel disa
> 
> And yesss beberapa kutipan saya ambil dari translate lirik lagu band kaporit yang tidak perlu saya sebutkan namanya heuheu.
> 
> And yesss lagi, in case ada yang penasaran sama melodi apa yang dimainkan Tsukki pake piano, go check this link out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e32PiiA51jU
> 
> Thanks for reading! //berenang di lautan garam


End file.
